Pensées troublées
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel...Une nuit de beuveries...les langues se délient et des mots blessent...


**Cet OS aurait dû se retrouver dans « petits Destiel en aparté » mais, à lui aussi, j'ai décidé de donner son indépendance parce qu'il me tient particulièrement à cœur.**

**Sachez que la Casse qui a servi à capturer Crowley n'était pas celle de Bobby**

**Ceci expliquant cela…LOL**

**Thème : Ivresse (Castiel humain)**

« Vérités cachées»

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dans un geste de dépit, il releva les draps sur lui, cherchant à tout prix le noir le plus profond pour y enfuir sa violente migraine.

Kevin, lui, s'était endormi, assis à côté de la cuvette des toilettes où il avait vomi la moitié de la nuit.

Affalé sur le ventre, une bouteille de whisky serrée contre sa poitrine, Dean grommelait dans son sommeil d'ivresse, enfoncé dans les coussins du canapé.

L'horloge du salon indiquait 8h50…La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte…L'air frais s'engouffra violemment à l'intérieur, un orage de fin d'automne semblait se préparer, le vent en bourrasque repoussa la porte qui heurta avec fracas le mur.

Dean sursauta, la bouteille tomba sur le sol.

« Oh putain » en se relevant péniblement, il s'assit en se serrant la tête entre les mains, la bouche pâteuse, le crâne au bord de l'implosion. Il frissonna.

Il releva les yeux vers la porte ouverte de la cuisine…

« Et merde » Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir. Il prit son temps pour se lever…La position debout lui donnait le tournis…Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus tapé une cuite pareille…Il rit en grimaçant.

Dean tenait l'alcool en général, mais la veille serait à noter d'une croix sur le calendrier de ses beuveries dantesques.

Un nuage de poussière fut projetée à l'intérieur, obligeant Dean à traverser le salon pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il dut prendre appui sur les murs pour ne pas s'affaler de tout son long. Il en rit à nouveau.

Il ferma la porte sans même jeter un regard vers l'extérieur.

Il resta appuyée dos à celle-ci, le temps de reprendre ses esprits….Il garda les yeux mi-clos, n'arrivant pas à les rouvrir…La tête prise dans un étau.

Il retourna vers le salon, rêvant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans le canapé inconfortable. Il se prit les pieds dans une latte du parquet et tomba à genoux, se retenant d'une main au sol.

2 pieds devant lui.

« Sammy » la voix cotonneuse

« Chuuuuuuuut….Pas un mot, pas un bruit… » en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il ouvrit l'armoire au -dessus de l'évier et prit un verre qu'il remplit…Il avait dans les mains, un tube d'aspirine dont il avala 3 cachets, il le tendit vers son frère qui avait fini par le suivre.

« Putain, quelle soirée » tête sous le robinet pour boire une gorgée d'eau et se mouiller la nuque.

« Ca va ? » en regardant Sam en coin

« Non » les mains appuyées sur le dossier d'une des chaises.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est-passé ? »

« Je pense qu'on a sifflé toutes les bouteilles »

« Quoi ? » Dean grimaça, agressé par sa propre voix.

Il tenta de se souvenir…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam avait récupéré des trials, il avait mis des semaines à retrouver un semblant de figure humaine sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

Kevin, de son côté, s'acharnait à vouloir traduire la tablette des anges…Dean avait beau lui dire de laisser tomber, que cela n'avait plus d'importance, il refusait d'abandonner…Le semi-échec avec celle de l'enfer, l'avait dévasté…Sa mère était morte à cause de tout ça…Morte….Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit pour rien.

Il dormait peu, mangeait encore moins…Il avait une allure effrayante…

Dean profita d'une de ses courtes siestes pour s'emparer de la tablette et des traductions du jeune prophète et les cacher.

Il exigea que Kevin prenne quelques jours de repos sans quoi, il ne reverrait plus jamais la tablette, peu importe ce que cela leur en couterait par la suite.

Kevin, après une colère monstrueuse, avait fini par céder….

Depuis une semaine, il avait renoué avec un semblant de vie « normale »…

Pour Castiel, ce fut une toute autre histoire…Il avait téléphoné 2 jours après la chute des anges…La voix neutre…Il cherchait juste à savoir comment allait Sam. Comment allait Dean.

Ce dernier avait fini, après mille subterfuges, par lui faire dire où il se trouvait…L'ange était retourné à l'église, pensant les y retrouver et n'en avait pas bougé depuis.

Quand Dean l'aperçut, il était assis sur le perron…Le visage creusé…Il s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire…Ils ne savaient jamais quoi se dire…Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de le juger, il connaissait assez Castiel pour savoir qu'il devait être dévasté.

Il l'était, mais il ne dit rien...

Il vivait avec eux depuis et Dean avait l'impression de partager son espace avec un fantôme….Castiel parlait peu, mangeait et buvait parce que Dean l'obligeait à le faire…Se lavait et dormait parce que Dean l'exigeait.

Il passa beaucoup d'heure au chevet de Sam permettant ainsi à l'ainé de prendre un peu de recul et de se reposer à son tour.

Castiel ne se plaignait pas, il ne subissait pas non plus…Dean le retrouvait souvent aux côté de Kevin pour l'aider à traduire la tablette (avant que Dean ne le la lui confisque)…

Quand Sam retrouva ses forces, il aida Castiel qui traduisait alors les vieux manuscrits retrouvés dans les caves.

Mais Dean n'était pas dupe…Il voyait bien que Castiel n'allait pas bien…Il le sentait mais ce dernier refusait de s'ouvrir…

Dean s'asseyait souvent à ses côtés dans le grand divan, espérant que son ami…Non, il devait bien se l'avouer, ce plus qu'ami, finisse par s'ouvrir à lui… Mais il restait désespérément silencieux…Et cela minait Dean.

Il décida alors de reprendre les choses en main…Il fallait quitter le bunker…Retrouver un lieu plus familiale…Changer d'air.

Il embarqua tout le monde, sans rien dire du lieu de destination. Ca râlait, ça grinçait des dents mais à force de persuasion, il finit par avoir gain de cause…

Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures pour finir par se retrouver devant la casse de Bobby. Ce fut dans un silence de mort que Dean gara l'Impala devant la vieille maison…Le terrain avait été racheté, une partie des carcasses avaient disparu et la maison commençait à retrouver des airs d'antan.

Dean crocheta la serrure et ouvrit la porte…Une bouffée de nostalgie les envahit, seul Kevin se demanda ce qu'ils fichaient là.

Castiel eut tôt fait de lui expliquer en quelques mots…Kevin comprit, Garth lui avait souvent parlé de Bobby

« Comment tu savais pour la maison ? » Sam fit le tour des pièces, rien n'avait vraiment changé….Les fenêtres avaient été remplacées, le toit refait…Le feu avait fait des dégâts mais moins que dans leurs souvenirs.

Il ne manquait que lui…

« J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur la maison…Pour Bobby…Pour ce qu'elle a toujours représenté pour nous… »

« Où sont les proprios ? »

« Absents pour la semaine »

Le 3eme jour, Dean s'aventura dans les caves de la maison…Voir Kevin planté devant sa game boy toute la journée, MP3 sur les oreilles, ou Sam et Castiel débattre sur la signification d'un mot dans une phrase qui n'en avait pas, soulait Dean au plus haut point.

La chasse lui manquait, cette maison lui avait manqué.

Bobby lui manquait, plus que tout…Il aurait peut- être réussi à lui parler de ce qui le rongeait.

Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer, la proximité permanente avec Castiel commençait à le perturber de plus en plus, il y avait longtemps qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ses sentiments mais c'était alors un ange, c'était plus facile à nier mais depuis qu'il vivait avec eux avec son statut d'humain, Dean perdait le contrôle…Ses nuits de cauchemar devinrent des rêves qui l'obligeaient à continuellement prendre sur lui.

Il jurait alors entre ses dents des « Ca jamais….Pas question » en attrapant son Asian beauty d'une main et une bière de l'autre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre à double tour.

Il fouillait, perdu dans ses pensées troublées quand il tomba sur une caisse qui lui rendit le sourire…

« Nom de Dieu…Dites-moi que je rêve »

Un fracas et Dean tout fier attira l'attention de ses 3 compères.

« Ce soir, Messieurs, on va se bourrer la gueule avec du 50 ans d'âge » en sortant une bouteille de whisky de la caisse

« Dean » soupira Sam.

« Non, Sammy…J'en ai marre, là…J'étouffe….Alors je vous ai fait plaisir en vous laissant à tous vos délires…A mon tour maintenant»

« Parle pour eux » grommela Kevin

« Toi, on t'a pas sonné » fulmina Dean.

Castiel avait gardé le regard planté sur un livre. Il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui.

« On est resté enfermé durant des semaines dans le bunker…L'hiver va arriver et si je vous avais pas tiré jusqu'ici on aurait failli ne pas voir l'automne passé…Alors ce soir, on va se souler avec le sourire et demain, on va rentrer chez nous et ouvrir le journal pour se chercher une affaire bien tordue à se mettre sous la dent…On va reprendre la route…The family business…»

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire » laissa tomber Sam

« Quoi ? Traduire tous les bouquins recueillis par les hommes de lettres ?…On n'aura pas assez de 10 vies pour ça….Traduire la tablette des anges, pourquoi ? Y a plus d'ange au Paradis sauf un mégalo qui veut pas le quitter »

Il vit Castiel se crisper.

« La porte de l'enfer ?…On peut l'oublier…Alors, dis-moi !…Parce que pendant qu'on reste enfermé à rien glander, y a des pauvres bougres dehors qui se font étriper, possédés, arracher la tête et j'en passe et des meilleures »

Sam finit par baisser la tête…Son frère n'avait pas tort.

« C'est quoi ton whisky ? »

« Du pur écossais, bordel » en embrassant la bouteille.

« Je ne bois pas » murmura Castiel.

Dean s'approcha de lui

« Je te rappelle que tu as déjà gouté à ce pêché mignon et que ça n'avait l'air de t'avoir déplu à l'époque….Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, on va boire…Boire ensemble…Parce qu'on est une famille et qu'une famille partage tout même ses beuveries »

« Je veux pas boire » maugréa-t-il

« Ca te ferait du bien, juste pour cette fois » dit Sam en se penchant vers lui.

« L'alcool n'est pas bon pour moi »

« C'est bon pour personne…Mais on s'en fout » sourit Dean

« C'est une occasion de noyer nos chagrins et de lever notre verre à demain…Et ici, entre ses murs, c'est l'endroit idéal» en fixant le plafond, s'adressant silencieusement à Bobby.

Castiel soupira

« Fais comme tu veux, Dean » le regard lointain.

L'ainé perdit son sourire…Putain, ce qu'il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras…A la place de ça, il trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui taper dans le dos, avec un air viril des plus ridicules.

Castiel leva son regard dans le sien…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Dean savait mais il était incapable…Il en était juste incapable.

La table fut débarrassée en un clin d'œil…Dean posa 4 verres et un paquet de chips ainsi qu'une boite de cacahuète provenant du ravitaillement deanesque de son coffre.

L'estomac vide quand on buvait, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il apprendrait bientôt que boire non plus.

Il se tenait en bout de table, Castiel à sa droite…A sa gauche, Sam et Kevin, ce dernier regardait son verre un peu dépité…Il n'avait jamais pris qu'une cuite, c'était au collège avec du vin blanc de sous marque…

Dean ouvrit avec lenteur la 1er bouteille de celles qu'il avait posées devant lui. Il en servit à chacun.

« A nous…A lui » en levant les yeux.

« A nous… » répétèrent Sam et kevin en cœur.

Castiel ne dit rien, fixant le breuvage, le regard ailleurs

« Cass ? » insista Dean, la voix basse

« A nous » finit par dire Castiel en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le vert de ceux de Dean qui but son verre cul sec…Trop troublé pour réagir autrement.

Il se mit à tousser.

« Rhooo Putain…Si je savais qui est le fils de pute qui a eu la géniale idée de ramener cette merveille ici» en regardant son verre vide.

Sam en but une gorgée et le savoura

« Wouah….Ca fait du bien…Ils ont du goût les nouveaux proprios….Bobby apprécierait » en souriant à son frère, un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux.

Kevin sentit le liquide brunâtre et fronça du nez…Il finit par y tremper ses lèvres

« Alors ? » l'interrogea Dean.

« Ca n'a pas très bon gout » en vidant son verre cul sec.

« Olaaaa tout doux l'prophète…Sinon tu vas voler sous la table avant qu'on ait eu le temps de terminer la 1erbouteille »

Sam fixait Castiel, qui jouait avec son verre mais n'avait toujours rien bu.

« A ton tour, mec » Dean le poussa du coude.

« Dean » dans un soupir

« Allez, ça peut pas te faire de mal »

« Si tu le dis » en avalant d'une traite son verre.

Dean le regarda stupéfait.

« Vas- y mollo, Cass » avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix qui fit réagir l'ange.

Dean n'en pouvait plus de ce regard dans le sien. Il resservit une tournée….

Après quelques verres, les langues commencèrent à se délier…

« A maman » lança Kevin, déjà bien entamé

« A maman Tran » hurla Dean en levant son verre

« Paix à son âme où qu'elle soit »

« Dean » Sam le foudroya du regard.

« Bah quoi ? »

« C'est de votre faute… » continua Kevin.

« Si vous m'aviez pas obligé à traduire cette tablette » en butant sur tous les mots

« Si vous nous aviez abrité dans le bunker…Elle serait toujours vivante…C'est d'vot'fauuuuute…. » en claquant son verre sur la table.

« Un autre » ordonna –t-il à Dean qui ouvrit la 2eme bouteille

« T'as raison… » murmura Sam

« On aurait dû mieux vous protéger…On aurait dû mieux faire plein trucs » la voix vaseuse

« On s'est planté…Mais c'est connu, les frères Winchester sont doués pour ça….Pas vrai, frérot » en tapant sur le bras de Dean qui renversa à côté de son verre.

« Merde Sam…Fais gaffe quoi… » en lui indiquant l'alcool sur la table

« Dis- lui que c'est vrai » en pointant Kevin, à moitié affalé sur sa chaise

« C'est vrai…On aurait dû...Mais on l'a pas fait…Je te la rendrais bien ta mère, si j'pouvais…Juré…T'as qu'a demandé à Cass hein » en reposant la bouteille et tapant sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui demeurait muet.

« Dean » en baissant le regard

« Ah ouaih merde, j'avais oublié que t'avais plus ton modjo…T'es tout déplumé maintenant » en riant bêtement.

Il sentit le regard de Sam sur lui.

« Bah quoi….C'est vrai…Mais on s'en fout nous hein…On l'aime bien quand même» en se levant, pas très stable et resservant Kevin et son frère….Castiel buvait à un rythme plus lent mais Dean remplit son verre à ras bord

« Bois…Ca va te faire du bien, mon ange »

Castiel leva les yeux sur Dean…La tristesse les avait envahi.

« Dean…S'il te plait, arrête avec ça » le suppliant

« T'en fais pas…C'est pas parce que tu sers à plus rien qu'on va moins t'aimer hein » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« DEAN » l'interrompit, sèchement, Sam

« Arrête de boire….Tu deviens méchant là » en vidant à moitié son verre.

Castiel se referma et vida le sien cul sec

« Wouah, quelle descente » siffla admiratif Dean en resservant Castiel.

Il y eut un moment de silence….De gêne surtout…la vérité dans les vapeurs d'alcool…

« C'est vrai, tu sais, Cass » relança Dean en vidant son verre.

« Je m'en fous que t'ait plus tes ailes…Je t'aime quand même » en bredouillant.

« Pardon ? » en tiquant, cherchant le sens à donner à ses mots, Castiel avait du mal à se concentrer, il se rendit compte qu'il était soul. Qu'ils l'étaient tous…

« Bois… »

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? » rit Sam  
« C'est vrai ça…ENFIN» continua le cadet en penchant dangereusement sur sa chaise.

« Va te faire foutre Sammy…Je l'aime pas…Je lui dis juste que je m'en fous qu'il soit plus un ange….De toutes manières, faut avouer que j'ai pas tiré le meilleur du lot hein » en riant

« Dean » Castiel le regardait désespéré, il ne savait plus comment il devait prendre tout ça…Qu'est ce qui dans les mots de Dean étaient la vérité ou non…Il mit de l'ordre dans ses idées, il était ivre, oui mais moins qu'eux à l'évidence…

« Bah avoue que dans le genre…T'es un ange de merde hein…Un vrai porte poise » en servant un Kevin qui n'était déjà plus avec eux et un Sam qui tentait de rester accrocher à la conversation…Il sentait bien que celle-ci allait mal tourner mais il était incapable de fixer ses idées.

« Faut être sacrément nul pour zigouiller toute sa famille….Mais t'inquiète va» en lui tapant sur le bras

« On vaut pas mieux hein, Sammy » Il lâcha la bouteille qui se vida sur la table

« Oups…Je crois que j'ai trop bu là »

« Dean ? » Sam lui poussa le coude

« Pas mieux ? »

« Maman…Papa…Bobby » en fixant le plafond

« …Même Jess…Ash, Helen…Jo….On peut pas dire qu'on soit très doué… » en attrapant la 3eme bouteille

«….pour protéger ceux qu'on aime » continua –t-il

« Même si lui a fait fort dans le genre » en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel, figé sur sa chaise.

Ce dernier prit la bouteille des mains de Dean et remplit son verre.

« Sois pas fâché mon ange…On est ensemble»

« ARRETE » hurla Castiel en se levant, il tituba et dut se rattraper au bord de la table

« Oula…Calmos mon ange »

« JE SUIS PAS TON ANGE…Je suis plus l'ange de personne » en s'effondrant sur sa chaise

« Tu seras toujours le mien…Avec ou sans tes plumes » en lui reprenant, maladroitement, la bouteille des mains.

Il servit Sam et jeta un œil vers Kevin qui le fixa, son teint vira de couleur, il se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes

« Et de un… » en riant.

Castiel se remit à boire, en silence….

« T'es fâché ? » s'inquiéta Dean, les yeux dilatés par l'alcool.

« Laisse-moi » la voix lointaine

« Monsieur à l'alcool triste…Super » soupira Dean.

« Ca me fait juste voir ce que je suis… » soupira Castiel

« T'es plus qu'un cro-magnon comme nous, mon petit vieux…Bienvenue chez les Pierres à feu »

Castiel tiqua ne comprenant pas la référence.

« Putain…T'es lourd mec » en remplissant son verre et en versant la moitié à côté.

« Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi » en se servant à son tour.

« Un ange sans pouvoir….Ca n'a plus trop d'intérêt Hein » en le frappant du coude.

« Mais heureusement, t'es pas con » en se frappant la tempe avec le goulot de la bouteille

« C'est déjà ça de pris »

« C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? »

« Hein » en servant Sam à moitié affalé sur sa chaise

« Dean…Tais- toi…Tu vas finir par sortir une connerie » bredouilla son cadet

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?...Je suis bon avec une arme…Lui, avec sa tête et toi, tu seras notre bibliothèque perso » en s'adressant à Castiel.

« Bibliothèque perso ? » en vidant son verre.

« Tu croyais quoi ? » en essayant de tenir les yeux ouverts

« Rien, Dean…Je ne crois plus rien…Je crois que je vais partir »

« Tu es déjà cuit ?…Ca signifie que j'ai gagné ?»

« Oui, Dean…Tu as gagné… »

Castiel se releva péniblement…Se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean…Un baiser chaste lourd de regret. Ce dernier surprit ne réagit pas. Curieusement, il n'avait pas envie de réagir….Son rêve devenait une réalité de beuveries…Décidemment, il devait arrêter l'alcool…

« Je t'aime, Dean Winchester » Castiel s'éloigna en titubant…

Dean n'eut pas le courage de le suivre, il avait juste envie de vomir.

Castiel sortit sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

Sam se leva, se rattrapant à la table pour ne pas tomber.

« J'y vais aussi »

« Chochotte »

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon, juste lui et des cadavres de bouteille…4 verres vides et il ne le savait pas encore…

Une chaise libre.

Il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre sa chambre et s'était affalé sur le canapé. Il marmonna un dernier

« Je t'aime aussi, Cass » avant de s'endormir, fantasmant sur une bouteille serrée contre sa poitrine.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kevin entra dans la cuisine à son tour, mains devant les yeux.

« Tiens » Dean lui tendit la boite d'aspirine.

« Plus jamais » d'une voix lente et rocailleuse.

« Dis pas ça…Tu vas voir, on y prend vite gout » Dean ouvrit le frigo, il avait faim mais rien que la vue de la nourriture lui donnait la nausée…

Ils mettraient tous au minimum la journée à s'en remettre.

« Il reste où, Cass ? » se demanda Dean.

« Il est pas là » murmura Kevin en s'effondrant sur la chaise, tête enfouie dans ses mains.

« Comment ça, pas là ?...Il a dormi où ? » s'amusant déjà à tenter de le retrouver dans une position improbable dans un lieu improbable.

« J'sais pas mais la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et il était pas là » continua Kevin.

Dean perdit son sourire…Il avait soudain une mauvaise intuition.

« Merde, il a pas fait ça » le visage livide

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

Il fouilla toute la maison même les pièces en cours de restauration et ne le trouva pas…Il avait tellement mal de tête, mal au cœur, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il aurait voulu s'effondrer sur son lit mais il fallait d'abord qu'il le retrouve…

Putain de soirée de merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Sam le retrouva debout dans le salon, fixant les bouteilles et les verres.

« Dean, ça va ? Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Putain, Sammy…J'ai merdé »

« Hein ? » en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« J'aurais dû lui dire » se parlant à lui-même.

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Mais quel con » en attrapant sa veste au passage…Il traversa le salon et la cuisine sans s'arrêter. Il grimaça, il avait tellement mal de tête.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Un vent piquant lui prit les poumons, il eut un haut le cœur et vomit contre le mur.

Il avait envie de pleurer devant son incapacité pathétique à s'ouvrir à Castiel. Depuis le temps qu'il savait, depuis le temps qu'il niait l'évidence.

Il se rappela vaguement de la conversation de la veille, il se souvint surtout qu'il avait été odieux.

Odieux pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler…Il avait l'alcool mauvais et amer pour ce que Castiel l'avait triste et lucide.

« CASS » hurla Dean

« CASS…PUTAIN »

Il n'avait pas de moyen de transport ni d'argent sur lui et la casse était loin de la route principale.

Dean s'engouffra dans l'Impala et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

Il ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, la lumière du jour était une vraie torture, il avait un mal de tête carabiné et à nouveau envie de vomir mais là, ce n'était plus les effets de l'alcool, c'était lui qui se dégoutait…Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles horreurs et pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu se reprendre quand il sentait qu'il allait trop loin ?…Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit comme si son cerveau avait gardé enfermé chaque mot et les ressortait au fur et mesure qu'il dégrisait….

« Putain » en frappant son volant…Ca faisait combien de temps que Castiel avait quitté la maison ?

Il ne souvenait plus de l'heure à laquelle avait fini cette nuit de beuverie qu'il maudissait et qui l'avait séparé de son ange…Il ne se rappelait plus de rien sauf de ses fichus mots et…

« Merde »en ralentissant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle

Il toucha ses lèvres et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux

« Merde, merde, merde »

Quelques minutes de route, en priant pour avoir pris la bonne bifurcation, puis au loin, cette allure, cet imper…Il sentit son cœur s'affoler…C'était lui…Lui

Il eut soudain peur…

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il avait réduit Castiel à rien en quelques phrases cinglantes dont il n'en avait pas pensé le quart de la moitié.

Le moteur si typique de l'Impala fit frissonner Castiel…Il sourit, au moins Dean s'était mis à sa recherche. Il resserra les pans de son trenchcoat en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Ca ne changerait rien…On dit que l'alcool désinhibe et fait dire les vérités cachées….Il perdit son sourire…

Il n'était plus son ange, il n'avait plus le pouvoir de le protéger…Il n'était même plus son ami, Dean n'avait plus assez confiance en lui et ce, même si il l'avait accueilli parmi les siens….Castiel voyait dans ses yeux, le doute, toujours et encore….Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

Il accéléra le pas sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre l'inévitable, il ne pouvait plus le fuir à présent, l'humain avait pris le pas sur l'ange…

Ils se disputeraient probablement pour la dernière fois quand Dean tenterait de le forcer à le suivre et qu'il lui dirait non.

Une dernière dispute avant la fin de leur histoire.

L'impala finit par le dépasser et se garer en travers de la route.

Castiel s'arrêta, baissant la tête sur ses pieds…Se préparant au pire mais certainement pas à ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il sentit Dean approcher à grand pas, s'arrêter et puis soudain une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

Dean lui sourit et se pencha.

C'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé de lui dire pardon, la seule manière de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi…

La seule manière de lui dire, reviens

Castiel ferma les yeux et savoura ses lèvres sur les siennes, mains restant figées dans les poches de son trenchcoat…

Quand Dean s'écarta légèrement, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. Dean pouvait enfin les regarder et s'y perdre sans aucune peur…

Il l'aimait et Castiel l'aimait.

Tout était dit.

Fin


End file.
